


О любви, козлах и...

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Заморские гости [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Сиквел к фику «Чужая война». Несколько историй из жизни Сары Бишоп и тех, кто ей дорог. 1982-1998 г.





	1. ... бессмертии

**1982 г.**  
  
– Ну, как он?  
– Никак. Дышит, сердце бьется — но это все, и надолго ли — неизвестно, – Сара погладила вытянувшегося на подстилке Брюзгу по теплой, коричневой с белыми вкраплениями, шее. Повернулась к Аберфорту: – Слушай, ну что ты... Ему ведь уже лет сколько?  
– Лет? – поднял глаза тот. – Да уж побольше, чем тебе. Ладно, все понимаю, не дурак... Если бы не ты со своими зельями, он бы и столько не протянул. – Махнул рукой и пошел вон из сарая, оставив Сару чесать за ухом безразличного ко всему козла и прислушиваться к голосу разума, ожесточенно спорившего с желанием сделать хоть что-то. А заодно — с природным любопытством и жаждой эксперимента.  
  
«Чушь!» – утверждала разумная часть ее натуры.  
«Сработает!» – отмахивалась Сара.  
«Это не зелья, которых ты хоть немного понимаешь. Это неизвестный магический ритуал. Если что-нибудь пойдет не так — Азкабан».  
«Из-за козла?»  
«Из-за применения темной магии!»  
«Надо еще доказать, что она темная», – оставила последнее слово за собой Сара, наложила на Брюзгу замораживающее заклинание — чтобы, Мерлин упаси, не окочурился до исторического момента, и аппарировала к давно знакомым воротам.  
  
Коридор... вверх по лестнице, потом направо. Толкнуть тяжелую дверь... И не дергаться от каждого шороха. Замок уже полгода пустует — с тех самых пор, как трех его последних хозяев упекли в Азкабан. И было за что.  
  
В библиотеке, как всегда, было тихо, так что донесшийся из-за дальнего кресла едва различимый стон она услышала сразу.  
– Кто там? – В ответ — еще один полувсхлип-полустон.  
Самым разумным решением было аппарировать отсюда к чертям, позабыв про великий эксперимент. Сара вытащила палочку и, стараясь не спотыкаться о кучи мусора на полу, приблизилась. Увидела лежащего, и сердце оборвалось. Доли секунды ей хватило, чтобы оценить и рваную рану на шее Снейпа, и лужу крови на полу. И понять, что она уже ничего не сумеет сделать.  
– Северус... – выдохнула она. Колени подогнулись, Сара протянула руку к наверняка уже холодеющей щеке. И тут... – Ах ты ж, мать твою! – и взмахнула палочкой: – Риддикулус!  
Резкий, напоминающий удар кнута, звук — и тело Северуса исчезло.  
– Чертова тварь! – Сара устало опустилась в кресло. – Чего у этих боггартов не отнять — так это умения безошибочно бить по больному... Ладно, хватит уроков защиты от темных сил... Переходим непосредственно к силам. Ассио пергамент!  
  
Пергамент тоже не изменился с тех пор, как она на него наткнулась. Аккуратно свернутый и совершенно пустой. Они с Северусом тогда перепробовали множество заклинаний, пытаясь проникнуть в его тайну. А потом она случайно порезалась, затачивая перо. Тогда ей совершенно не понравилась ни составительница пергамента, вместо приветствия долго и нудно объяснявшая, как правильно писать ее фамилию, ни ее предложение. А теперь...  
  
Режущее заклинание — и тяжелая капля упала на чистый лист, растеклась по нему, распалась знакомыми аккуратными буковками: «Здравствуй, мой потомок! Хочешь узнать, как достичь бессмертия?»  
Сара обмакнула перо в собравшуюся на столе лужицу крови и написала ответ: «Здравствуй, Эмелин Лестрейндж*! Расскажи мне о бессмертии!»  
  
***  
  
Альбус смотрел, как брат выходит из зала суда. По виду и не скажешь, что происходящее его хоть немного касается. Будто не его обвиняли в применении темной магии к козлу, и не он два дня бубнил: «Брюзга захворал... Ну я, похоже, выпил лишку. Дальше не помню». Кстати, «захворавший» Брюзга выглядел здоровей квиддичного чемпиона перед финальным матчем, что Аберфорта никоим образом не смущало: «Видать, поправился!»  
Да и Визенгамот не очень старался искать доказательства преступления — все шутили и пересмеивались, явно отдыхая после недавних изматывающих судов над последователями Волдеморта. Так что, проверив палочку Аберфорта и не найдя использованного им заклинания — вернее, ритуала — в реестрах запрещенных (да и вообще нигде не найдя), отпустили братца с миром и напутствием меньше пить. Или, по меньшей мере, не бормотать в пьяном виде всякой ерунды, размахивая при этом палочкой.  
  
– Эбби, можно тебя на пару слов?  
– Ну, тебе-то чего надо? – Приветливости у Аберфорта не прибавилось.  
– Любопытная палочка у тебя... Двенадцать дюймов, мореный дуб, сердцевина из шерсти оборотня. Помнится, у Олливандера тебе другую подобрали?  
– Помнится, ты с тех пор свою тоже поменял, – и отвернулся, давая понять, что не желает вести глупые беседы. Даже с родным братом. И тем более...  
– Что ж, поздравляю!  
Поинтересоваться, с чем именно, Аберфорт счел лишним. Но взглянул с интересом. Альбус продолжил:  
– Теперь ты хозяин единственного в мире бессмертного козла.  
– Чего?!  
Ага, сработало! Осталось выяснить...  
– Знаешь, пойду-ка я, – вдруг заторопился брат. Продолжил он едва слышно, но на слух Альбус никогда не жаловался: – Убью дурищу!  
  
Аберфорт аппарировал. Альбус усмехнулся — похоже, его версия о том, что настолько сложный ритуал не мог быть результатом пьяного бреда, подтверждалась. И даже хорошо, что никому не пришло в голову свести воедино пронесшийся над Хогсмидом пару дней назад смерч и завалявшееся в министерских архивах письмо от Финеаса Брукфилда, бывшего почти четыреста лет назад министром магии. Адресовано оно было некоему Реджинальду Лестранжу и содержало соболезнования по поводу безвременной кончины жены. А еще там упоминалось о предоставлении во временное пользование семидесяти восьми домовых эльфов — для восстановления фамильного замка.  
Но кого Аберфорт может выгораживать с таким пылом, да еще рискуя угодить в Азкабан? Двенадцать дюймов, мореный дуб и шерсть оборотня... Надо будет узнать получше, что такого случилось с одним из самых древних замков, что для его восстановления понадобилось множество работников. И выяснить у старика Олли, кто из мастеров использует настолько оригинальные сердцевины.  
  
***  
– Аб, никогда так больше не делай! – глупая девчонка всхлипнула, уткнулась носом в грудь. И что тут скажешь? Все, что он собирался ей поведать о безмозглых дурехах, применяющих черт знает где найденное заклинание и не задумывающихся о последствиях, мигом вылетело из головы. А она продолжала: – Ты не представляешь, как я волновалась! Запер меня тут на два дня, палочку за каким-то чертом забрал!  
– Сара...  
– Ну, что?  
– Ты хоть понимаешь?.. – начал он правильно, но, услышав еще один всхлип, сдался. В конце концов, девочка же хотела, как лучше. – Э-э... А Брюзга... Он теперь что, правда бессмертный?  
Сара задумалась:  
– Не совсем. От насильственной смерти... ну, или там от природных катаклизмов, ритуал не защищает. Но, если на него потолок не рухнет, проживет... Даже не знаю, сколько. Но много, это точно.  
– И что мы будем делать с бессмертным козлом?  
– Придумаем что-нибудь, – заворочалась, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Да, чуть не забыл... – потряс ее за плечо и продолжил, не обращая внимания на недовольное «мяуканье». – Купи себе, наконец, новую палочку. Все равно ту, сломанную, никто чинить не возьмется.  
– А... нда... Завтра схожу, – пробормотала Сара. – хотя я уже к этой приспособилась. Хоть и странная она — на новолуние слабеет сильно... Ну, да я...  
Нащупала ухом впадинку у него под ключицей и уснула, не договорив. Девчонка! Глупая, любопытная... Любимая...  
  
  
  
___  
*Кто такая Эмелин, и при каких условиях был создан ритуал, подаривший миру бессмертного козла, можно будет прочитать в третьей части цикла, «Ridiculous Tale».


	2. ... случайных встречах

**1 сентября 1991г**  
  
– Это пожарный кран! – заявила Ханна, когда Сара, наконец, сумела поставить машину ровно. – Ты опять припарковалась в неположенном месте!  
– Черт бы побрал все на свете! – ответила та. Вокзальные часы показывали без четверти одиннадцать, а ведь еще надо найти эту их платформу с дурацким номером 9 ¾. Черт бы побрал и Мэнди, которую с утра вызвали в госпиталь, и Ханну, жутко недовольную тем, что мама не может проводить ее на Хогвартс–экспресс, и магла, впихнувшего свою машину на единственное на всей площади свободное место! Сара вытащила палочку, направила ее на водителя стоявшего впереди Феррари и прошептала заклинание.  
  
***  
  
– А применять к маглам чары нельзя, – нудела Ханна, пока они шли по зданию вокзала. Ныла и ныла, доводя и без того взволнованную Сару до белого каления. К счастью, вход на платформу искать не пришлось — вовремя заметили большое рыжее семейство, по очереди ломившееся через барьер.  
  
– Посмотри, какой красивый паровоз! – фальшиво восхитилась Сара, стоило им оказаться в волшебной части вокзала. Очень уж хотелось, чтобы девчонка хоть на секунду отвлеклась. Но Ханна и внимания не обратила:  
– Вот посмотри-и, у нее родители тоже маглы-ы, – протянула она, показав на девочку с густыми каштановыми волосами. – А ты говорила, что папа не может меня отвезти! Всех родители провожают, только меня — ты!  
– А вон тот мальчик, – Сара указала на худого черноволосого мальчишку, прижимавшего к себе клетку с белой совой и восторженно озиравшегося, — вообще один. А этот, – кивнула она на другого, — тоже с бабушкой.  
– А ты мне не бабушка-а!  
– И слава Мерлину!!! – все–таки не выдержала Сара. – Я не виновата, что твоя мама в Мунго!  
  
Мальчишка, на которого Сара только что показывала (его сопровождала высокая старуха побитой молью шляпе с чучелом грифа), при этих словах вздрогнул, взглянул на них.  
Обиженная Ханна как раз отвернулась, и оказалась с ним лицом к лицу.  
– Тебя как зовут? – спросила она.  
– Невилл, – едва слышно ответил он. – А это, – он сунул руку в карман и достал большую жабу, – Тревор.  
– Прикольный! – одобрила Ханна и осторожно коснулась пальцами бурой пупырчатой кожи.  
  
Ребята о чем-то тихо переговаривались, а Сара осматривала платформу и наслаждалась тем, что нудная девчонка наконец от нее отвязалась. Мимо прошествовало семейство — высокий светловолосый волшебник, такая же блондинистая женщина и мальчик не старше Ханны.  
  
_«Будьте добры, перестаньте орать! Вы в моем доме, если до сих пор не заметили!»_  
  
Вздрогнула, завертела головой, пытаясь найти среди толпящихся на платформе магов и маглов Северуса. Не сомневаясь, что узнает его, несмотря на то, что он стал чуть ли не вдвое старше с их последней встречи. И тут же горько усмехнулась — в Салеме учителя никогда не пользовались школьным паромом, вряд ли в Хогвартсе другие порядки.  
  
Загудел паровоз, и школьники начали торопливо рассаживаться по вагонам. Высокий магл помог своей дочке занести вещи, и теперь она махала родителям из окна.  
– Ну, пока, маме привет, – Ханна вцепилась в чемодан, пытаясь приподнять. Сара взмахнула палочкой, левитируя его в вагон. – Ой, спасибо! И... Извини, что я тут... Ну, в общем...  
Сара кивнула, поправила глупой девчонке полурастрепавшиеся хвостики:  
– Ладно, все мы бываем не в духе. Удачи!  
  
– Надеюсь, тебе удастся не опозорить родителей и попасть на правильный факультет! – напутствовала Невилла бабушка.  
– А неправильных факультетов не бывает! – влезла вдруг Ханна. – Идем, Невилл! – она схватила мальчишку за руку и они вместе запрыгнули в вагон.  
– Нет, вы только посмотрите – не бывает! – пробурчала старуха. – Нахальная у тебя… – Она оценивающе оглядела Сару, прикидывая, кем ей приходится Ханна. – Племяшка, что ли?  
– Вроде того, – Сара взглянула в сердитое морщинистое лицо. Не выдержала и показала язык. И сразу отругала себя за глупость и ребячество: прав Аберфорт – дурехой была, дурехой и осталась. Но и старая ведьма не смутилась: прикрывшись сумкой от выглядывающих из окна ребят, выставила средний палец.  
– Один-один! – фыркнула Сара. А старуха ей определенно нравилась. Даже жалко стало, что больше не увидятся.  
  
Автор иллюстрации [blue fox](http://www.diary.ru/~blue-fox/)  



	3. ...счастливых воспоминаниях

**1994 г.**  
  
Метку начало пощипывать еще в середине лета, а к Рождеству она стала такой, какой была в далеком восемьдесят первом, перед исчезновением Лорда. Тогда-то Сара и решилась рассказать обо всем Аберфорту. Тот посмотрел, вздохнул и взмахнул палочкой, пробормотав заклинание, которого Сара до сих пор не слышала. Вырвавшееся из палочки свечение приобрело очертания огромного козла. Аберфорт наклонился к серебристому уху, что-то сказал, и похожий на сверкающую статую козел ускакал, просочившись сквозь стену подобно привидению.  
– Что это?  
– Патронус. Разве ты не умеешь создавать таких?  
Сара покачала головой. В школе она именно этот урок пропустила, валяясь в лазарете с раздробленной бладжером ногой, а потом так и не освоила. Да и не нужно было – с дементорами она не встречалась, а что таким способом можно посылать сообщения – не знала.  
– Научишь?  
  
***  
С первого раза ничего не получилось. Равно как и со второго и последующих. Жалкая серебристая струйка моментально таяла, даже не пытаясь принять какую-либо форму.  
  
– Да выбираю я счастливое воспоминание! – бурчала и без того расстроенная Сара. – Все равно не получается!  
– Может, оно недостаточно счастливое? – вздыхал Аберфорт.  
– Ну, извини! У меня в голове не хохмазин с игрушками «выбери мечту»! Ладно, давай еще раз, – она встала, подняла палочку: – Экспекто патронум!  
  
_– Лови! – и Линн отбивает посланный ей бладжер. Солнце сверкает на яркой окантовке их формы, ветер свистит в ушах, а сердце рвется из груди золотым снитчем.  
  
И...  
...– Я думала, ты меня поймешь, – неподдельная обида в глазах сестры._  
  
Серебряная нить получилась до смешного тоненькой.  
– Черт... не вышло. Подожди, я еще попробую... Экспекто патронум!  
  
_Северус нарезает ингредиенты, сдувая то и дело падающую на лоб прядь...  
  
… – Лучше бы я никогда вас не встречал!_  
  
На этот раз свечения и вовсе не было. Сара устало опустила палочку:  
– Черт! Ладно, Аб, ничего не выйдет! Нет у меня счастливых воспоминаний, по крайней мере таких, которые не заканчивались бы ощущением, что «потом я все испортила». Обходилась я без патронуса раньше, и теперь проживу, – она вздохнула, прислонилась лбом к его плечу. Провела ладонью по груди, царапнув палец об одну из пуговиц.  
  
_Потрескавшаяся пуговица выскальзывает из петельки, а неловкие, непривычные к ласкам руки пытаются нащупать пряжку на ее поясе..._  
  
– Экспекто патронум!  
  
Серебристый козел, чуть поменьше того, что получился у Аберфорта, затопал копытцами по дощатому полу. – Ух ты! Сработало! – Сара погладила патронус по сияющей шее. Он был совершенно нематериальный, будто погружаешь руку в поток горячего воздуха.  
  
В окно, просочившись через грязное стекло, влетела серебристая птица. Села на плечо Аберфорту, что-то сказала и исчезла. И в ту же секунду пропал сотворенный Сарой козел.  
  
– Ничего себе! – присвистнула Сара. – Это что, тоже патронус? А разве они могут быть разные?  
– Они всегда разные, – покачал головой Аберфорт. – Хотя... Всякое бывает.


	4. ...смерти

**1996 г.**  
  
– Нет, ты с ума сошла? Даже не думай, какой еще Фиделиус? – Мэнди засмеялась, но Сара только сердито головой покачала. Глупая девчонка, что бы она понимала! – Ладно я, но Даррел? К нему же постоянно студенты ходят. Всем доступ дать? А Статут о секретности? Какой-какой статут? Ну, зачем же о нём так?  
  
Мэнди взмахнула палочкой, наливая в две крошечные чашки кофе.  
– Вот, садись-ка... Успокойся, – голос её, заведующего одного из отделений св. Мунго, звучал ласково, обволакивающе.  
  
«Если она так же с пациентками разговаривает, то им можно только позавидовать», – думала Сара, опускаясь в мягкое, обитое зелёным плюшем кресло и в очередной раз отказываясь от мысли переспорить Мэнди, с её-то хаффлпаффской упертостью. На каждый аргумент ещё не забывшей первую войну Сары у неё находились оговорки. И что неизвестно, сколько времени протянется эта война. И что нельзя годами жить в страхе. Кажется, давным-давно Сара то же самое говорила волновавшемуся за неё Аберфорту... Но как легко рисковать собственной жизнью, и как – до холодеющих пальцев, до тянущей, противной боли в сердце – страшно за тех, кого любишь!  
  
– Ну все, выше нос, – улыбалась Мэнди, провожая Сару до двери. – Лучше за Ханной присматривай, как объявится. А то представляешь – влюбилась моя красотка! Все лето только и слышала от неё: «Невилл то, Невилл сё».  
– «Амортенцией» снабжать не буду, – буркнула Сара.  
Мэнди только расхохоталась.  
  
***  
  
Месяц спустя взволнованный Даррел сообщил, что жена не вернулась с работы. А еще через пару дней Мэнди нашлась – в одном из магловских моргов. Кто-то из прохожих наткнулся на тело недалеко от старого, вечно закрытого на ремонт универмага, и вызвал «скорую». Причину смерти установить не удалось – «Авада» не оставляет следов.  
  
***  
  
Посетительницу Дамблдор узнал сразу, хоть и видел один раз и мельком. И была она тогда не в строгом платье, чем-то напоминающем одеяния Минервы, а в синих магловских штанах и колючем даже на вид свитере, доходящем ей чуть ли не до колен. В старом свитере Аберфорта, и это сказало ему достаточно о том, кем эта дама брату приходится. Когда-то он тоже не упускал случая натянуть рубашку Геллерта. Впрочем, что сейчас об этом вспоминать...  
  
_– Твоя подружка? – уточнил на всякий случай, когда она скрылась в камине и стало можно снять заклинание невидимости.  
– Жена.  
– Даже так... Специалист по бессмертным козлам? – улыбнулся он.  
Но Аберфорт нахмурился:  
– Альбус... Посмей только! – и продолжил, в ответ на удивленный взгляд: – в твоем чёртовом Ордене уже есть зельевар. И шпион тоже есть. А у меня только она и осталась..._  
  
***  
  
Альбус посторонился, пропуская в кабинет эту... миссис Дамблдор?  
– Проходите, мадам... – он сделал паузу, давая ей возможность представиться.  
– Бишоп. Вы получили моё письмо?  
– Насчёт мисс Эббот? – Он кивнул на свободный стул, призвал из буфета пару тонкостенных чашек, которые тут же наполнились ароматным чаем. Мисс Бишоп взяла одну, поднесла к лицу, махнула над ней свободной ладонью и втянула носом воздух. Совсем как... Северус? Тот в жизни кусочка не съест, предварительно не принюхавшись. И у Горация такая же привычка, только тот её жутко стесняется и каждый раз оправдывается профессиональной деформацией.  
– Не доверяете? – усмехнулся он.  
– Извините, – смутилась мадам Бишоп. – Зельевары все немного странные. Профессиональная деформация... Так я могу забрать Ханну? Похороны завтра, и мне бы хотелось... – она вдруг прервалась на полуслове: – Что у вас с рукой?  
– Надел неподходящее украшение.  
– Совершенно неподходящее... Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
– Благодарю, но в этом нет необходимости. Профессор Снейп осмотрел повреждения и сделал всё, что было в его силах. Вы ведь доверяете профессору Снейпу?  
– Конечно! – выпалила она. Слишком поспешно, слишком горячо...Похоже, она и сама это поняла, уже куда спокойней пояснила: – Я слежу за успехами своих коллег.  
  
_Вторжение она почувствовала сразу. Мягкий, осторожный переход — и вот он уже стоит посреди класса, глядя, как десятка два учеников аккуратно нарезают стебельки. Алания чешуйчатая, если он не совсем забыл гербологию. Размеренные движения, тиканье ходиков на стене... Глаза сами слипаются._  
Идеально выполненное упражнение по окклюменции. Конечно, можно пойти напролом — сил остановить его у неё не хватит...  
  
– Что вы хотели узнать? – она даже не рассердилась, взглянула понимающе. – Иногда можно просто спросить.  
– И вы ответите?  
– Необязательно. Но ведь вы хотите выяснить, действительно ли я та, за кого себя выдаю? Спросите то, что могу знать только я. Кстати, – она чуть качнула чашкой, – веритасерум на меня не действует. Совсем.  
  
Веритасерума в чашке не было, крайние меры Альбус никогда не уважал. Зато не смог отказать себе в удовольствии кое-что уточнить. Например, про палочку с шерстью оборотня. Результат не разочаровал – глаза у гостьи округлились, рот приоткрылся совершенно по-детски:  
– Так вот в чем дело! А я-то думала, почему она в новолуние почти не работает! Да, я некоторое время пользовалась ей — после того, как сломалась моя собственная, – мадам Бишоп улыбнулась: – хотите узнать про бессмертного козла?  
– Как-нибудь потом, – улыбнулся в ответ Дамблдор. Но она вдруг стала серьезной, кивнула на его поврежденную руку:  
– У вас вряд ли будет такая возможность.  
– До того момента, когда вы привезете назад мисс Эббот, я дотяну.  
Она покачала головой:  
– Я не привезу её обратно. Здесь слишком опасно, а поскольку за Ханну теперь отвечаю я...  
  
Учебный год только начался, а сколько раз ему уже приходилось выслушивать подобное! В письмах, вопиллерах, при личных встречах взволнованные родители желали забрать ребенка из места, в безопасность которого уже не верили. Вот и ещё одной ученицей в Хогвартсе будет меньше. Хорошо хоть, что мадам Бишоп понимает необходимость дальнейшего образования для девочки. Вудворд – неплохая школа, пусть и одна из самых новых.  
  
– Что ж, вам решать. Возможно, мисс Эббот действительно будет безопасней подальше от Англии... – Он взглянул на часы: – профессор Спраут сейчас приведёт девочку. Хотите ещё что-нибудь спросить?  
Мадам Бишоп довольно долго колебалась, а когда заговорила, голос звучал уже не так решительно:  
– Профессор... То есть, Северус Снейп... Вы не думаете, что ему тоже лучше уехать?!  
Дамблдор в упор взглянул на неё:  
– Каркарову это не помогло. Удивительно, почему вы до сих пор живы. Вы ведь тоже не вернулись к Волдеморту?  
Она не удивилась и не возмутилась в ответ на явное обвинение. Чуть поморщилась, когда он произнес имя Темного Лорда, и спокойно ответила:  
– Нет.  
– И не уехали?  
Она довольно долго молчала. Потом, подняв глаза и увидев на жёрдочке Фоукса, вдруг улыбнулась, будто вспомнив что-то. Медленно подняла палочку:  
– Экспекто Патронум!  
Серебристый, как занявшие почти весь стол артефакты, козёл прошёлся по кабинету, утопая острыми копытцами в ворсе ковра. Подошёл к хозяйке, по собачьи ткнулся носом, а та почесала его за ухом.  
– Пока здесь те, кого я люблю, я никуда не уеду.  
Заскрипела поднимающаяся лестница, патронус пропал. Мадам Бишоп быстро заговорила:  
– Вы можете мне пообещать, что будете защищать Северуса? Что с ним ничего не случится?  
Правду не всегда легко и приятно говорить. Но иногда необходимо:  
– К сожалению, именно этого я вам пообещать не могу.


	5. ...пророчестве

**1996г.**  
  
Главной фразой прошедшей недели была «Ну и чёрт с тобой, сама справлюсь!»  
  
Первый раз она мысленно сказала её Пэгги, которая после смерти дочери была способна только сидеть, глядя на дурацкую картину на стене напротив, кивать невпопад и всхлипывать. Сара носилась вокруг, то заставляя подругу хоть что-нибудь съесть, то занимаясь всей этой ерундой, без которой невозможно нормально похоронить человека.  
С оформлением магловских документов тоже пришлось возиться ей – Даррелу, как выяснилось, стало вдруг на всё плевать. И на «ваш чёртов волшебный мир», и на то, что будет с дочерью.  
  
«Ну и чёрт с тобой!»  
Сара внесла очередной взнос за дом, из которого Даррел выехал сразу после похорон. Нашла новых жильцов и открыла в Гринготтсе счёт на имя Ханны, на который из магловского банка должна была перечисляться арендная плата.  
Написала директору Вудворда, слёзно умоляя принять новую ученицу посреди учебного года. Решила, что если не согласится – напишет ещё раз, уже от имени Линн, почерк у них когда-то был одинаковый. И пусть попробует отказать министру магии! К счастью, до этого дело не дошло – в ответном письме директор сообщил, что колледж научной магии готов принять мисс Эббот, и уточнял, по какому предмету та желает специализироваться.  
  
«Ну и чёрт с тобой!» – думала она, закрывая за собой дверь кабинета Дамблдора, выслушав отказ помочь ей спасти того, ради кого она готова на что угодно.  
К сожалению, тут она мало что могла сделать самостоятельно. Разве что, оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время, а уж там... Но как узнать, какое именно место и время окажется единственно правильным? Для этого надо либо обладать способностями к прорицаниям, которых у нее отродясь не было, либо... знать того, кто обладает.  
  
***  
  
_– Джесс, ты ведь нарочно это сделала? Но зачем? Неужели нельзя было просто перейти на другой факультет?  
– Ну... – Джессика вздохнула. – Я пыталась. Сказали – слишком поздно, в декабре надо было. А я хочу быть прорицательницей! У меня есть этот чёртов дар, и я научусь им пользоваться!  
– Но... Почему ты не пошла на этот факультет сразу? Сколько ты набрала на тесте по прорицаниям?  
– Я его не сдавала. Испугалась. Знаешь, Сара, это очень... неприятно – знать о чём-то, и не иметь возможности предотвратить.  
– А разве это не одно и тоже? Если знаешь о чём-то, значит, сумеешь и повлиять?  
– Это не всегда возможно... – покачала перевязанной головой Джесс*._  
  
  
***  
  
– А вы совсем не изменились, профессор Виллард! – Сара обняла свою бывшую преподавательницу. Та всхлипнула от избытка чувств и повернулась к Ханне: – Какая чудесная девочка! Мисс Эббот? – Ханна кивнула, а профессор продолжила: – Внучка, да? – Сара покачала головой, и профессор восхищенно ахнула: – Неужели дочка? Надо же, совсем на тебя не похожа! Идите, мисс, вас проводят.  
  
Ханна пошла за одетым в синее с серой окантовкой полотенце домовиком, а Сара – за госпожой Виллард, когда-то преподававшей ей зельеварение, а теперь ставшей главой колледжа Научной магии. Они пили чай в тоже ни капли не изменившемся за много лет кабинете, Сара выслушивала истории о школьных делах, односложно отвечала на вопросы о своей жизни и отчаянно искала повод спросить о том, что её интересует.  
  
– Мисс Диллс? Как же, помню! Не представляешь, дорогая, как тебе повезло – Джессика преподает прорицания тут же, в Вудворде! Уже шестнадцать лет, как раз после той тёмной истории с магловским президентом, – профессор Виллард понизила голос до таинственного шёпота. Сара не стала уточнять ни про президента, ни про то, почему об этом надо говорить с придыханием.  
  
– Ты же помнишь, как пройти в крыло Магических искусств? Шестая... или седьмая дверь – точно не скажу. Кабинет профессора Кори. Представляешь, эта грязно... Джессика умудрилась выйти замуж за Эвана Кори! Кто бы мог подумать – представитель одного из самых уважаемых семейств Салема и какая-то...  
Дослушивать сплетни Сара не стала, быстренько распрощавшись и пообещав заглядывать, не забывать старушку-учительницу.  
  
Профессор Кори напрочь пренебрегала всеми атрибутами настоящего прорицателя. Никаких вычурных балахонистых мантий, разрисованных непонятными символами, ожерелий, браслетов. Синие джинсы – Сара и сама такие уважала, но не могла представить, чтобы их носила преподавательница в магической школе. Майка с портретом смутно знакомого лохматого типа и надписью «Я люблю Че!» Слишком яркая помада, слишком гладкая кожа выдает увлечение косметическими зельями. Сара уже пожалела, что пришла к ней – вряд ли эта молодящаяся грязнокро... ведьма сможет помочь.  
  
– Пророчество? – усмехнулась Джесс, только укрепляя Сару в ее желании закрыть за собой дверь кабинета. – Почему бы и нет? У тебя есть что-нибудь, принадлежащее этому человеку?  
Сара покачала головой.  
– Фотография? Тоже нет? Прости, но о чём ты думала?! Я прорицательница, а не Мерлин всемогущий! Что-нибудь общее у вас хоть есть?  
– Общее есть, – встрепенулась Сара. Размотала повязку на левом предплечье, демонстрируя горящую, угольно-чёрную метку.  
Джесс восхищенно выругалась – судя по интонациям, потому что понять из длиннющей фразы Сара сумела только «каррамба». Протянула руку, почти дотрагиваясь до рельефно выступающей татуировки.  
– Не трогай.  
– Знаю, не дура, – отмахнулась Джесс, и снова выругалась – теперь уже по-английски. Резко убрала ладонь, дуя на покрасневшие подушечки пальцев. – Ничего себе рисуночек! Ты хоть понимаешь, куда вляпалась?!  
  
Она давно все поняла, но исповедоваться перед Джессикой не было никакого желания. К счастью, та и не требовала признаний. Сложила перед собой ладони домиком, сосредоточилась.  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Джесс вдруг распахнула глаза и заговорила чужим, низким и хриплым голосом. Как Сара ни прислушивалась, разобрать получалось только отдельные слова, да и те ничего не объясняли. И переспросить не было никакой возможности – на вопросы Джесс не реагировала, продолжая бормотать. Между её ладоней появилось синевато-белое сияние, вскоре принявшее форму шара, в глубине которого клубился туман и вспыхивали крошечные разноцветные молнии.  
Сара потеряла счёт времени, усыплённая бормотанием Джесс.  
– Всё! – голос, вновь ставший звонким, вернул её в реальность.  
– Как всё? – подскочила Сара. – Но я ничего не поняла! И даже не запомнила!  
– Я тоже, как ни странно, – усмехнулась профессор Кори и протянула хрустальный шар. – Вот, держи!  
– Что это?  
– Официальное пророчество. Собственность министерства магии Соединенных Штатов. Но не волнуйся, разрешение на вывоз я тебе выхлопочу – у меня в нашем дорогом министерстве... хмм... связи. Дома прослушаешь, обмозгуешь. Может, и поймешь что-нибудь. А то многие жалуются, что мои предсказания слишком туманны. Идиоты! Это же не руководство к действию, не компьютерная программа! Ой, госпожа чистокровная ведьма, наверное, не знает, что такое компьютер?  
– Знаю, у Ханны он есть. Вернее, был, – ответила Сара. – Спасибо тебе, Джесс. Я постараюсь разобраться.  
– Это так важно? – Джессика больше не иронизировала, смотрела с сочувствием и... пониманием, что ли.  
– Ты не представляешь, насколько.  
  
***  
  
Да, это была далеко не компьютерная программа.  
Сара в сотый, кажется, раз прикоснулась палочкой к хрустальному шару. Почти с ненавистью взглянула на полупрозрачную фигуру. Выходящая из пророчества Джесс вовсе не казалась молодящейся дамой средних лет. Она была... прорицательницей. Настоящей, несомненной – из тех, к кому в стародавние времена прислушивались народы и правители. Прислушивались, чтобы при первой же неудаче забить камнями или отправить на костёр. Сара и сама с удовольствием бы придушила бывшую однокурсницу, потому что из её пророчества действительно невозможно было ничего понять!  
  
«Дом, где был заперт тот, кому ты не сумела помочь», – о чём это она?  
«Если придёшь в этот дом в последнюю, решающую ночь!»  
  
– Мать твою, Джесс! Куда? Когда? В какую чёртову ночь? Да если бы тебе каждый раз икалось, когда я об этом думаю!  
  
***  
  
А дни уходили, как вода меж пальцев. Она бродила по Хогсмиду, уже не страшась того, что её может узнать кто-нибудь из слуг Лорда, думая только о том, где может быть этот чёртов дом?  
«Был заперт»... Где можно быть запертым? В Азкабане? Но как туда попасть?  
  
– Простите, мисс! – налетевший на неё мальчишка покраснел до кончиков ушей. Пока он ползал и собирал рассыпавшиеся свитки и книги, Сара подняла несколько, машинально взглянув на имя. – Ой, что вы, я бы сам справился! Спасибо!  
  
Он затолкал часть вещей под куртку и потопал вниз по улице, а Сара так и осталась стоять, внезапно вспомнив, где видела эту... Нет, другую, конечно, но очень похожую круглую физиономию и чуть смущённую доброжелательную улыбку.  
  
_– Меня зовут Аликс. Вернее, Алиса. Алиса Грэхем, запомните?**_  
  
Юный безмозглый аврор, которую она вытащила из замка Лестранжей. И которая последние полтора десятка лет пребывает в палате св. Мунго. Когда-то она пыталась ей помочь и, очевидно, напрасно. Лучше бы не лезла, лучше бы всё для девчонки закончилось еще тогда. Сразу.  
  
Св. Мунго – это и есть дом, который она ищет. Осталось выяснить, в какую именно ночь ей там надо оказаться.  
  
***  
  
**1997 г.**  
  
Дамблдора-старшего Сара почему-то никогда не воспринимала ни как брата Аберфорта, ни, тем более, как своего родственника. Скорей, он был символом. Чем-то незыблемым, вечным, как прикрывающие Хогсмид с севера горы. Его смерть казалось невозможной, нереальной. И тем не менее...  
  
–Аб, послушай, это наверняка какая-то ошибка! Этого быть не может! Северус... Он... – хотела сказать «не мог», но осеклась. Черт, она его двадцать лет не видела. Да и тогда не могла быть уверенной в том, что он смог бы, а что нет. И какая, в конце концов, разница?  
  
– Последняя ночь, – прошептала она. – Решающая ночь...  
Да, по другому и быть не могло. Разве смерть Альбуса Дамблдора не решила исход этой войны? В любом случае, Северусу сейчас грозила опасность, и нешуточная.  
  
***  
  
В приемном отделении Мунго было тихо. Несколько пациентов дремали в креслах, ожидая, пока сонная регистраторша обратит на них внимание. Сара дождалась момента, когда на неё никто не смотрел, набросила мантию-невидимку и пошла бродить по коридорам. Там тоже ничего интересного не происходило – больные спали, целители записывали истории болезней либо болтали друг с другом. А некоторые не только болтали – покрасневшая Сара поспешно захлопнула дверь какой-то кладовки. Впрочем, полураздетая парочка ее не заметила.  
На пятый этаж тоже поднялась, но в палату для постоянных пациентов заглядывать не стала. Лучше уж помнить Аликс бестолковой девчонкой, чем тем, во что она превратилась.  
  
Северуса она не встретила.  
  
Сара приходила в больницу целый месяц – на всякий случай. Болталась по коридорам – то под разными обличьями, то под мантией-невидимкой. В начале августа Лорд пришел к власти, а в сентябре Снейп был назначен директором Хогвартса. Жизнь продолжалась, и оставалось только ждать.  
  
Ждать и сходить с ума от мысли, что пророчество ничем не помогло, что она пропустила эту решающую ночь, и уже ничего не исправить.  
  
  
___  
* «Чужая война», предисловие.  
** «Чужая война», гл. 9.


	6. ... боли

**1997 г.**  
  
– Я больше в Вудворд не поеду! Даже если ты ещё сто раз скажешь, что здесь опасно! Тут мои друзья, и я...  
Сара едва сдержалась, чтобы не стукнуть упрямую девчонку чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Друзья у неё, знаешь ли. Фото друга не отрезают аккуратненько от общей газетной фотографии, не приклеивают на первую страницу тетради и не вздыхают над ним по-ночам!  
– В Хогвартс ты тоже не поедешь, даже если ещё сто раз скажешь, что я тебе никто и не имею права командовать.  
– Ну почему, почему я не могу жить с тобой?! – подняла голову Ханна.  
Сара закатила глаза:  
– Может быть, из-за этого? – она показала на своё левое предплечье. – Пойми, я не представляю, как эта дрянь работает. Может, повели... Твою мать... Тот, кого вы называть не хотите, уже завтра на пороге объявится, собственной персоной? Послушай, перестань ныть и отправляйся к бабушке.  
– Только не к ней! Нет, я её люблю, но...  
Сара прекрасно понимала это «но». Долго выносить Пегги действительно не всякому удавалось.  
– Значит, поедешь к дедушке. Да-да, не надо на меня таращиться, заодно и познакомитесь.  
  
***  
  
– Да ты спятила! – хозяин «Дырявого котла» забегал по комнате. – И что я с ней буду делать? Я вообще не представляю, как с детьми обращаться!  
– Не так уж это и сложно, Том, – пожала плечами Сара. – Младенцев надо кормить, менять подгузник и не ронять на пол. Таких, как Ханна – только кормить. Ну, ещё присматривать, чтобы не искали приключений на что не надо. Не трясись, я тоже буду приходить, заниматься с ней. Да-да, дорогая, – обернулась она к Ханне, – учебу никто не отменял!  
– Успокоила... – пробурчал Том, но выставить внучку больше не пытался. Выделил комнату наверху, и даже про плату не заикнулся, к удивлению Сары.  
  
Она приходила в «Котёл» каждый день, чаще по каминной связи, но иногда не отказывала себе в удовольствии пройтись по улицам Лондона. В магловском мире войны не чувствовалось – не то что на почти вымершей Диагон-аллее. Идти было недалеко – десять минут быстрым шагом, или чуть больше четверти часа, если не торопясь. Хороший способ настроиться на занятия с девчонкой. Сара часто вспоминала работу вместе с Северусом – хоть упрямым и не считающимся с авторитетами, но толковым. В отличие от... некоторых, которым приходится по два-три раза объяснять очевидные вещи.  
  
А в перерывах Ханна жаловалась на то, что ей скучно и нечего делать. Сара соглашалась – действительно, вынужденное безделье способно утомить больше тяжёлой работы. Она стала задавать больше, но, к сожалению, девчонка этого не оценила.  
  
***  
  
**1998 г.**  
  
Привыкать после яркого весеннего дня к полумраку трактирного зала было неприятно, но ещё противней был застарелый, въевшийся в облезлые стены и грубо сколоченные столы запах прокисшего пива. Сара привычно поморщилась, повернулась поздороваться с Томом.  
За стойкой было пусто, зато за одним из дальних столов сидела весёлая компания: несколько молодых людей в министерских мантиях и девиц нетяжёлого поведения. Впрочем, последних на Диагон-аллее за осень и зиму стало куда больше, чем раньше – для многих лишённых палочек маглорождённых это стало единственным способом заработать на жизнь. Она бы и внимания не обратила, если бы на коленях у одного из парней не сидела растерянная и красная, как помидор, Ханна. Девчонка убрала – явно не в первый раз – чужую руку со своей груди, и широкая ладонь с покрытыми волосками пальцами моментально нырнула под мантию.  
  
– И долго мне ждать, пока в этой дыре кто-то шевельнет задницей?! – рявкнула Сара. – Эй, ты! – показала она на Ханну. – Марш за стойку!  
Девчонка попыталась выбраться, но министерский только сильней прижал её к себе:  
– Девочка занята, мэм! Подождёте, не рассыплетесь.  
Сара медленно повернулась к нему, и свистящим шёпотом, который был слышен даже в самом дальнем углу, произнесла:  
– Ты это мне, ничтожество? Мне, ближайшей к тому, чьё имя которого твари вроде тебя не смеют называть?!  
– А вы, собственно, кто? – всё ещё хорохорился он, но хватку чуть разжал, достаточно для того, чтобы Ханна вырвалась и спряталась за высокой стойкой.  
– Не узна-ал? – пропела Сара, стараясь копировать хорошо знакомые ей интонации. Она выпрямилась, расправила плечи и чуть задрала подбородок, чтобы компенсировать пару дюймов роста, разделявшие её с той, за кого она пыталась себя выдать. Палочку подняла вверх и чуть в сторону, как порой делала Белла. – Надо же, когда-то моими портретами в вашем вонючем министерстве все стены оклеены были. И не узнал?  
– Госпожа Лестранж? – прошептал другой, на коленях у которого притихла потрёпанная жизнью блондиночка.  
– Умница, – повернулась к нему Сара. – Приятно встретить в таком месте человека с хорошей памятью, – промурлыкала она, кончиком палочки приподняв подбородок превратившегося в статую парня. А сама надеялась, что никого с действительно хорошей памятью в их компании не найдется, потому что перепутать ее с Беллатрикс мог только тот, кто никогда не видел близко настоящую. Даже при том, что в тёмном зале трудно разглядеть лицо, а капюшон она не снимала. Вот, притихли — неужели поверили?  
– А чем докаже... те? – не сдавался первый — похоже, главный среди собравшихся.  
– Доказа-ать? Ты хочешь, чтобы я доказывала тебе? Тебе?! – Сара презрительно взглянула на него, чуть приподняла левый рукав. Дальше начиналась повязка, и снять её незаметно не было никакой возможности.  
«Твою мать...»  
Ладно, выживет – будет думать, приходилось ли раньше совершать поступки глупее...  
  
– Круцио! – и министерский рухнул на пол, зайдясь воплем.  
Получилось.  
Впервые в жизни – получилось. Но она его в этот момент действительно ненавидела, тварь обнаглевшую.  
Будто горячая волна хлынула от палочки вверх, по руке, растеклась по всему телу, превращая кровь в пенящееся шампанское. Красный луч собирал, впитывал чужую боль, страх, отчаянье, направлял его к ней, но уже ни с чем не сравнимым удовольствием. Даже понимая, что надо снять заклинание – этот идиот наверняка уже всё осознал и больше не станет выёживаться – Сара не находила в себе сил этого сделать.  
Вопль оборвался – похоже, парень потерял сознание. Горячая волна схлынула, Сара медленно опустила палочку.  
– У кого-то ещё остались вопросы? – Тишина в ответ. – Все – вон отсюда! И этот мусор, – она кивнула на тело на полу, – заберите!  
Компанию вместе со шлюхами как ветром сдуло.  
  
Сара обернулась к застывшей за стойкой Ханне. Девчонка смотрела на неё расширенными от ужаса глазами:  
– В какой-то момент я поверила, что ты – это она!  
– Главное, они поверили. Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?  
– Я... я просто принесла им пиво, а этот...  
– Я спрашиваю, зачем ты вообще сюда спустилась?! – заорала она, будто продолжая изображать Беллатрикс. – Где Том?  
Но к Ханне уже вернулась фамильная упёртость:  
– Дедушка себя плохо чувствует! Я ему помогаю, устала уже без дела здесь торчать! И, – она загородила собой проход наверх: – нечего тебе туда ходить!  
– Ты его сама лечить собираешься? Ну же, успокойся, дай мне пройти. – Ханна покачала головой. – Да не собираюсь я больше непростительными разбрасываться! – прошипела Сара, теряя терпение.  
– Честно? – вскинула голубые гляделки Ханна.  
– Дура!!!  
  
Почему-то последнее девчонку убедило.  
Ничего страшного с Томом не случилось – годы берут свое, и никуда от этого не деться. Она и сама моложе не становится. Напоила его укрепляющим, велела полежать немного и пообещала лично оторвать лысую башку, если ещё хоть раз увидит Ханну внизу.  
– Мерлином клянусь, больше не повторится! – заверил её Том.  
  
***  
  
Не повторилось. Просто однажды, придя в Дырявый котёл, Сара вообще не обнаружила там Ханну. Все вещи были на месте, кроме форменной мантии и одной из тетрадок – той самой, с фотографией.  
Сара опустилась на аккуратно заправленную кровать, отдышалась. Чуть подождала, пока отпустит накатившая вдруг тянущая боль в груди. В последнее время что-то часто стало, пора бы нужное зелье попить, да забывается все время.  
  
– Я думал, ты меня убьёшь, –бормотал Том, когда Сара, расспросив его о том, когда он в последний раз видел девчонку, направилась к камину. Она только рукой махнула.  
  
***  
  
Сомнений, куда пикси бешеные понесли Ханну, у неё не было. Осталось переодеться, схватить мантию-невидимку и бегом в Хогсмид. А там, может быть, Аберфорт посоветует, как лучше пробраться в школу...  
  
Боль в груди была такой сильной, что даже дыхание перехватило. Потемнело в глазах, левая рука онемела до самых кончиков пальцев. Сара прислонилась к стене, пытаясь протолкнуть в лёгкие хоть немного воздуха, ставшего вдруг тяжёлым и плотным. Струйки ледяного пота стекали по лицу, по омертвевшим, непослушным губам. Сердечный приступ, доигралась... И нужное зелье – рядом, но уже не дотянуться. И помочь некому.  
А потом пришло знакомое, но уже позабытое чувство, что сейчас всё закончится. Она умирает – так же, как когда-то умирала, лежа в каморке у Аберфорта. Только теперь рядом никого нет, и холодеющие руки сжимают пустоту. Некому её удержать...  
– Кто... нибудь... помогите... – прошептала, теряя сознание.  
  
***  
  
– Госпоже лучше?  
Сара едва снова не отключилась, увидев напротив два огромных зелёных глаза.  
– Ты кто?!!  
– Госпожа не помнит Тэнни?  
– Абсолютно.  
После четверти часа болтовни Тэнни, иногда прерываемой просьбами Сары говорить помедленней и, если можно, понятней, она вспомнила. И взорвавшееся зелье, и предложение Лестранжа, по чьей вине все и случилось, помочь с уборкой. Помощь заключалась в том, что в лаборатории появилась эльфиня, которой было сказано выполнять все распоряжения госпожи. Что эта эльфиня – её собственность, оказалось для Сары сюрпризом.  
– А почему ты раньше не появлялась?  
– Госпожа меня не звала.  
  
Тэнни бегала вокруг, звенела склянками с зельями и болтала без умолку. О том, что все эти годы жила в замке, где сначала не было хозяев, а потом появилось очень много, и это было ужасно. А теперь вот опять никого, правда, и эльфов, кроме неё, не осталось. И что она очень любит госпожу Сару, но дом у неё слишком тесный, и ей бы хотелось обратно, если, конечно, госпожа не возражает, потому что если возражает, то Тэнни ничего не останется, кроме как наказать себя, потому что дом у госпожи слишком...  
– Всё, всё! – перебила ее Сара. – Мне уже лучше, можешь идти! Я ведь смогу позвать тебя, если будет нужно?  
– Конечно, как только госпоже станет угодно...  
– И ещё... Я, твоя хозяйка, запрещаю тебе говорить кому-либо в замке как про этот дом, так и про тех, кто тут живет или бывает. Ясно?  
– Да, госпожа!  
  
***  
  
– А отлежаться не судьба была? – ворчал Аберфорт, поправляя ей одеяло. – Явилась, зеленая, как русалий хвост. Ничего бы с твоей девчонкой не сделалось, а если бы и сделалось – чем бы ты ей помогла?  
– Аб, а она правда в этой вашей комнате?  
– Правда. Ариана её видела. Её и мальчишку этого, Невилла. Живы, здоровы, кормлю их, паразитов. А ты бы домой шла. Только не сейчас, завтра уж, как очухаешься.  
– Как скажешь, – улыбнулась Сара. – А знаешь, – встрепенулась вдруг она, – у меня теперь есть домовой эльф!  
Ответа она не разобрала, но понадеялась, что «лучше бы у тебя думалка на плечах была» ей послышалось.


	7. ... решающей ночи

**1998 г.**  
  
Одна из стен рухнула совсем рядом, и Сара вскрикнула, оглянулась, разыскивая Аберфорта. «Чёртов зануда, угораздило же потащиться сюда вслед за мной! Волнуйся теперь ещё и за него!», – думала она, пробираясь разрушенными коридорами. Ханну она давно потеряла из виду и теперь бестолково бегала по замку, насылая проклятия и отбивая их. Она искала Северуса. В пророчестве Сара разочаровалась ещё год назад, и теперь просто хотела увидеть бывшего ученика. Увидеть, попытаться чем-то помочь... Может быть, даже перекинуться парой слов... А потом и умереть не страшно.  
  
– Авада Кедавра!  
Сара обернулась в тот момент, когда из палочки одного из Пожирателей вырвался зелёный луч. Хотела поставить щит между ним и средних лет волшебником в старой мантии, но поняла, что совершенно, безнадёжно не успевает.  
– Ступефай! – и Пожиратель отлетел к дальней стене, где и затих, а Сара склонилась над убитым. Прикрыла мертвые глаза, зачем-то провела рукой по щеке... И замерла, узнав его – пусть и сильно изменившегося, постаревшего за эти годы.  
– Рем?!  
  
Она медленно выпрямилась. Ощущение было странным – как в детстве, когда, пробившись несколько часов над особо заковыристой задачей, она вдруг натыкалась на решение. Вернее, оно само приходило в голову, совершенно непохожее на все предыдущие варианты.  
«Тот, кому ты пыталась помочь».  
– Твою же... Это не Алиса, это Люпин. Тот, для кого было создано аконитовое зелье, кто рисковал жизнью, проверяя его, и кому оно не помогло... «Дом, где был заперт...» Визжащая хижина. «Решающая ночь». Сегодня.  
  
***  
  
Доносящийся из замка шум битвы заглушал шаги, а с мантией-невидимкой она в последнее время не расставалась. Все окна в хижине были заколочены, кроме одного, с треснувшим наискось стеклом. В него Сара и заглянула, пытаясь в полумраке комнаты разглядеть тех, кто в ней был. Под потолком в светящейся сфере висела огромная змея. Лорд и Северус стояли у загромождённой потемневшими от времени ящиками стены и, кажется, беседовали. Слов она разобрать не могла. Северус то и дело поднимал глаза на сферу со змеёй, бледнея все больше и больше.  
  
Сара же сама удивлялась собственному спокойствию. Она разгадала пророчество! Разгадала. Это. Чёртово. Пророчество! Теперь все будет хорошо.  
  
Вот Северус поднял палочку, будто стараясь закрыться ей, защититься... Быстрое движение Лорда – и сфера со змеёй накрыла Снейпа. Его крик Сара услышала, но и он не пошатнул уверенности в том, что теперь – когда она здесь – она все сделает правильно.  
  
Лорд вышел, но в комнате сразу же оказался черноволосый подросток. А потом ещё двое. Первый наклонился над Снейпом, заслоняя его от взгляда Сары. Вот он чуть сдвинулся, собирая какую-то серебристую субстанцию – видимо, Северус делился с ним воспоминаниями. Когда последняя капля спряталась в наколдованной лохматой девчонкой фляге, Сара решила: «Пора!»  
Замораживающеё заклинание – и взгляд чёрных глаз остановился, до ужаса напомнив мертвый взгляд Люпина.  
«Нет. Не может быть. Он жив, я успела, успела!»  
  
А голос у Лорда тоже изменился, превратившись из проникновенного и чарующего в слишком высокий, визгливый. Впрочем, властно-повелительные интонации никуда не делись:  
– Вы сражались, как герои, – вещал он. – Лорд Волдеморт знает, как оценить храбрость. Всё же, вы испытали большие потери. Если вы продолжите сопротивляться, то все умрёте, один за другим...  
  
Подростки в комнате тоже застыли, прислушиваясь. Но вот Лорд умолк, они скрылись где-то за ящиками, и Сара смогла аппарировать к Северусу.  
  
Под действием придуманного им когда-то заклинания рваная рана на шее быстро затягивалась, пока не превратилась в едва заметный шрам. Теперь поднять его – какой же он тяжелый, даром что худой, как скелет...  
Аппарировать домой.  
Антидот – внутривенно. Пристроить Северуса поудобнее на подушке. Дать Тэнни распоряжения на случай, если молодой господин придет в себя раньше чем она вернётся. Объяснить, что делать, если не вернётся совсем. Теперь можно и обратно в Хогвартс – потому что там тоже остались те, кто ей дорог.  
  
***  
  
Дементоров она увидела, как только оказалась перед воротами школы. Похожие на два черных облака, они скользили над землей прямо к ней. Повеяло холодом, сердце тревожно сжалось.  
  
_– Сара Бишоп, что вы себе позволяете?  
Пощёчина._  
  
– Экспекто патронум!  
Чёрта с два. Все счастливые воспоминания точно губкой стёрли из памяти, оставив только то, что хотелось бы навсегда забыть.  
  
_– За недостойное поведение ты изгоняешься из семьи! – мать.  
– Ну-у, работка-то у нас несложная... – хозяин борделя теребит ширинку.  
– Меня не устраиваете вы, – сжала и без того тонкие губы парфюмерша._  
  
Отчаянный крик, совсем рядом. Сара обернулась: нет, этого быть не может! Ханна, дурища, она-то что здесь забыла? Один из дементоров повернулся и поплыл к застывшей у ворот замка девушке.  
  
– Экспекто... нет, не могу.  
Руки дрожат, ноги подкашиваюся.  
  
_– Я тебя не звал. – Лорд. Или Том? Теперь неважно уже._  
  
Жуткая тварь приблизилась к Ханне почти вплотную. Ещё немного, и...  
  
_– Да подавись ты этим зельем, нахалка! – заспанная старуха протягивает ей крошечный тёмный пузырек. Ещё немного – и ребёнка у неё не будет. Никогда._  
  
– Не-ет!!!  
  
_Она старательно, чтобы не сфальшивить ни в одной ноте, выпевает заклинание, и рана на шее Снейпа затягивается... Все будет хорошо... Она успела._  
  
– Экспекто патронум!!!  
Никогда ещё патронус не был таким ярким. Дементоры пропали, точно остатки туч жарким днем. Сара сгребла за шкирки бледную Ханну:  
– Идиотка! В замок, быстро!  
  
Там Сара прислонилась к стене в Большом Зале. Помахала Аберфорту, о чём-то спорившему с толстым магом в зеленой пижаме. Ханна сразу же сбежала, и теперь хвостом ходила за этим мальчишкой, сыном Алисы. Усилием воли Сара заставила себя оторваться от стенки и пройти к возвышению – в их школе на таком стоял преподавательский стол. На этом лежали раненные, и её помощь могла пригодиться.  
  
***  
  
Кажется, они всё же проиграли – теперь уже окончательно. Сара подошла к дверям – вместе со всеми, привлечённая доносящимися с улицы криками – то горестными, то насмешливыми – но выйти не успела. Толпа снова повалила в зал. И опять наносить удары и уворачиваться от них, пытаясь попутно защищать тех, кто рядом. Она поставила щит перед растрёпанной черномазой девчонкой, едва не попала под копыта какого-то кентавра, обернулась... И встретилась взглядом с Лордом.  
  
«Здравствуй, Сара!» – его присутствие в мыслях всегда было неприятным.  
«Здравствуйте, повелитель».  
«Ты все же предала меня».  
Оказывается, совсем не трудно не опускать глаза под тяжёлым взглядом своего бывшего... теперь уже никого.  
«Ты меня тоже».  
  
Трое волшебников, в том числе и толстяк в пижаме, одновременно напали на него. Лорд легко парировал их заклинания, взмахнул в её сторону палочкой. Губы его шевельнулись, но зелёную вспышку Сара увидеть не успела – тьма обрушилась раньше.


	8. ... жизни

**1998 г.**  
  
Лучший мир не слишком отличался от уже покинутого – там было так же шумно, воняло гарью и пылью, а полученная «авада» маячила перед носом тёмно-зелёным покачивающимся пятном. Невыносимо болела голова. Рядом раздавались всхлипы, порой переходившие в относительно понятную речь. Кажется, это был голос Ханны:  
– А если она умрё-ёт?  
– Да не реви ты! – отвечал другой голос, сердитый и почему-то знакомый. – Выживет твоя крёстная, вон – уже глазами лупает! Подумаешь, «ступефаем» попала – всё же лучше, чем «авадой»!  
Сара действительно открыла глаза, жмурясь от бьющего в окна солнца. Зелёное пятно оказалось шляпой с чучелом грифа.  
– Вот, очнулась! А ты рыдала! – упрекнула Ханну хозяйка шляпы и повернулась к Саре: – давай, вставай! Разлеглась тут, ребёнка пугаешь!  
Сара поднялась, придерживая руками раскалывающуюся голову. В зале было полно народа. Некоторые сидели за столами, некоторые бегали от одного к другому. И все вопили, будто оборотнями покусанные.  
– Аб... – зашарила взглядом по залу.  
– Там, – зарёванная Ханна указала куда-то.  
– Августа, – старуха в зелёном протянула ей тронутую артритом руку. Сара пожала её и тоже представилась. – Так, ты стой тут, я тебя сейчас с внуком познакомлю, – продолжила Августа. – Он у меня герой!  
  
Она довольно резво для своих лет ускакала куда-то, а Сара поплелась в другой конец зала, где среди жителей Хогсмида сидел Аберфорт. Доползла, упала рядом, повисла на шее. Он её тоже обнял – как только кости не хрустнули.  
– Живой... зараза, – прошептала она.  
– Да что со мной сделается...  
  
Рядом снова появилась Августа – без внука, зато с разукрашенным драгоценными камнями мечом.  
– Ты глянь – сбежал куда-то! Во молодежь пошла!  
– Я тоже пойду, – поднялась со скамейки Сара. – Спасибо вам. Может, ещё увидимся.  
  
***  
  
Дома Тэнни сообщила ей, что Северус в себя не приходил. Сара проверила пульс – слабый, но в пределах нормы для потерявшего столько крови. Влила в него нужное зелье и отправилась к себе, надеясь не заснуть по дороге к кровати.  
  
Не очнулся он и на следующий день. Сара не знала, что и думать. Антидот сработал, кровь потихоньку восстанавливалась, рана полностью затянулась. И тем не менее, Северус умирал – она поняла это к вечеру третьего дня. А к утру следующего, как она считала, угадала и причину: он просто не хотел жить. Потому что... незачем?  
  
– Северус, мать твою, ты не можешь! Не можешь просто так взять и сдохнуть, понял? – она то орала, стараясь докричаться до него, то переходила на шёпот. То нарезала круги по комнате, то застывала, не в силах сдвинуться с места. – Я... я никуда тебя не отпущу!  
  
Рецепт зелья, способного объединить две жизни, отыскался быстро. Пять часов напряжённой работы – никогда в жизни она так не старалась – но оно того стоило. Сара уронила в фиал две капли крови – свою и Северуса. Теперь заставить его выпить это, и он не сможет умереть, пока жива она. А она на тот свет не собирается в ближайшие лет двадцать. Не собирается и его не отпустит!  
  
***  
  
Смывалось зелье плохо – то и дело забивало сток, и приходилось прочищать его заклинанием и промывать кипятком. Значит, хорошее получилось, правильное. Может быть, лучшее из всех, что она приготовила за свою жизнь. До слез было жалко его выливать, но зачем хранить то, что не собираешься использовать?  
А Сара не собиралась, потому что так нельзя. Не имела она права решать за Северуса. Но ведь немного повлиять на его решение можно?  
  
Она села рядом, взяла его за руку – как когда-то её держал Аберфорт. А потом – только рассказывала. Говорила и говорила, забывая о времени, не замечая его. О своей семье, родителях и Салеме. О том, как познакомилась с Лордом, который тогда был для неё просто Томом. Про Аберфорта, Люпина и семью Белби. Про Мэнди и Даррела. Про...  
  
– А если тебя не останавливать, ты когда-нибудь замолчишь? Просто интересно, – голос его звучал хрипловато, но довольно твердо.  
– Северус, – прошептала Сара.  
  
***  
  
– Не волнуйтесь, господин, она просто спит, Тэнни точно знает! – было первым, что Сара услышала.  
– Вторые сутки? – Северус.  
– Так ведь она четыре дня рядом с вами просидела, и все разговаривала, разговаривала. Тэнни пыталась уложить госпожу спать, но она не слушала! Тэнни виновата, Тэнни... – послышался глухой удар и звон.  
«Об шкаф, – отметила Сара. – Там же посуда, просила ведь идиотку!»  
– Стоп, стоп! – И снова Северус. Тише, явно ни к кому не обращаясь: – Она ненормальная... – И снова эльфу: – Лучше скажи, как шкаф с зельями открыть.  
– О-о, господин, у госпожи есть пароль! Чтобы дети не лазили! «Северус».  
– Что?  
– Это пароль. О-о, это ведь ваше имя? Тэнни помнит, как господин приходил в замок! Это хорошо, значит, вам будет легко запомнить!  
– Она точно чокнутая, – пробормотал Снейп, выходя в кухню.  
Вернулся он с, судя по запаху, укрепляющим зельем. Поставил на тумбочку, тихо звякнуло стекло... Присел рядом и буркнул:  
– Открывай глаза, хватит притворяться.  
На улыбку Сары он не ответил.  
  
***  
  
Потом она ещё несколько дней пролежала в кровати – только бы избежать его расспросов. Северус бродил по дому с похоронным выражением лица, но претензий не предъявлял, по крайней мере до того, как Сара впервые вышла к обеду.  
  
– Ты можешь объяснить, кто тебя просил вмешиваться? У меня было... – Северус сердито отвернулся, и она продолжила за него:  
– Всё продумано?  
Снейп кивнул.  
– Северус, но почему?  
– Да потому, что...  
Теперь уже он рассказывал. Факты ей были давно известны – смерть его рыжей подружки, работа в школе, постоянно мелькающий перед глазами сын Поттера. Просьба Дамблдора.  
А вот убитый голос Северуса, его отчаяние... Когда-то она своего мальчика понимала куда лучше. Или ей только казалось, что понимала? Не мог же он так измениться за эти годы?  
  
Сама Сара не умела жалеть о том, чего уже не исправишь, всю жизнь смотрела вперед, а не оглядывалась на ошибки, и уж, тем более, не перебирала их, как драгоценности, растравляя себе душу. Наверное, в этом и был секрет того, что Мэнди когда-то называла стойкостью и жизнелюбием, а Аберфорт, со свойственной ему прямотой, «тараканьей живучестью»? Северусу этого качества явно не хватало...  
  
– И тут ты, со своей дурацкой помощью! – продолжал он. – Зачем? Что тебе нужно от меня? Что тебе от меня всегда было нужно?! Неужели?..  
Сара непонимающе глянула на него, а когда дошло...  
– Северус! Ну ты даешь! – хохотала она. – Нет, тебе что, Белла идею подала? С ума сойти можно!  
Северус плюнул и отвернулся, а Сара вдруг почувствовала огромную усталость. Все-таки, она ещё не достаточно окрепла для таких бесед.  
– Да ничего мне от тебя не нужно. Ты уж сам решай, что со своей жизнью делать. Сдохнуть всегда успеешь.  
– Я не знаю... Не знаю, что делать с этой чёртовой жизнью, когда та, которую я люблю, давно умерла! Я...  
– Северус, а ты попробуй жить. Вдруг получится...  
– А что я, по твоему, делал до сих пор?!  
Определение Сары было из тех, которые добропорядочным дамам её возраста и знать-то не следует, не говоря уж о том, чтобы произносить без запинки. Но, кажется, Северуса оно не смутило.  
– Именно этим ты и занимался. А теперь, когда никому ничего не должен, начни, наконец, жить. А не сумеешь – яды в крайнем левом шкафчике.  
– Это который не открывается? Твой дурацкий пароль к нему не подходит.  
– Там другой, чуть сложнее. А то дети у Пэгги слишком умные были, особенно младшая, сейчас в Бобатоне арифмантику преподает. Я тебе запишу.  
– А почему просто не сказать?  
– Кетцальмигонкуганькоатльктенотчетлан, – выговорила Сара и пояснила: – бог такой был у маглов.  
– Нет слов... – только и сумел сказать Снейп. – Мерлин, за что мне это?  
  
Велев Тэнни убирать со стола, Сара поднялась и направилась к двери. На пороге обернулась:  
– И ещё... Знаешь, Северус... Невозможно любить того, кто давно умер. Помнить – да. Страдать от чувства вины. Жалеть о сделанном и не сделанном. Но любить можно только живого.  
  
***  
  
Дни шли за днями. Северус ходил мрачней тучи, но пароль к шкафчику с ядами записать не просил. Читал газеты, ворчал, ругался. Иногда заходил в лабораторию, смотрел, как Сара работает. Недели через две начал отпускать ехидные комментарии, а к началу июля – помогать. Тогда-то Сара и узнала, что, оказывается, их с Дамоклом вариант аконитового зелья ни к черту не годится, потому что...  
  
Объяснение заняло полдня, из которых час Сара сердилась на Снейпа и два часа – он на неё. А потом пришлось признать, что внесённые им изменения действительно пошли зелью на пользу.  
Через неделю после их разговора Сара обмерла от радости, увидев в оставленной Северусом на столе газете два обведённых чернилами объявления о работе. И очень расстроилась, обнаружив на следующий день эту газету в мусорном ведре. На её вопрос он только плечами пожал:  
– Ты не забыла, что официально меня нет в живых? Вся Англия скорбит по герою войны, чтоб Поттеру сейчас икнулось, после его интервью «Пророку», а я приду в министерство на работу устраиваться?  
– Зачем в министерство, можно в школу вашу. Там вон преподаватель по ЗОТИ нужен.  
– Ещё лучше.  
  
На следующий день она притащила ему ворох иностранных газет и журналов:  
– Выбирай!  
  
Выбирал он ещё недели три.  
  
***  
  
– Слушай, я, конечно, на тебя не давлю, но почему именно Австралия? Там ведь начальная школа, а ты детей терпеть не можешь. А в Америке – Университет... Да и ходят в этой Австралии вверх ногами...  
– И шутки у тебя глупые, – впервые за все время улыбнулся Северус. – Потому что там предлагают учить защите, а не зельям. А я столько лет мечтал... Хотя школьники, конечно, ещё то несчастье. Но справлялся же я все это время?  
Сара хмыкнула.  
– К тому же, в вашем Университете требуются рекомендации, а кто мне их даст? Покойные Лорд с Дамблдором?  
– Я, например.  
– Известный на весь мир зельевар из Хогсмида?  
– Да пошёл ты! Захочешь – найдём тебе известного, да ещё с орденом Мерлина. Ну-ка, где твой усовершенствованный рецепт?  
  
***  
  
С той минуты, как Дамокл вышел от них, оставив на столе письмо с кучей восторгов в адрес Северуса, время побежало стремительно, только и успевай листочки от календаря отрывать.  
  
Седьмое августа... Ответ из Университета. Приняли, ждут.  
  
Девятое... Поход – без него, само собой – на Диагон-аллею с длиннющим списком нужных вещей, в основном, книг. Десятка два мантий она купила по собственной инициативе. Северус ругался и обещал отправить всё это расфуфыренное барахло в камин. Сошлись на том, что зелёную мантию со стразами она отнесет обратно, на трёх парадных уберет вышивку золотом, а деньги он отдаст с первой же зарплаты.  
  
Тринадцатое... Визит – теперь уже вдвоем – в какую-то развалюху. Рабочий район небольшого промышленного городка, улица со странным названием «Паучий тупик». Сара ждала в гостиной, пока он, скрипя старыми половицами, ходил по второму этажу.  
  
Двадцать первое...  
– Как только устроишься, сразу напиши! – Сара поправила Северусу и без того нормально лежащий воротник, вздохнула.  
– Договорились, нянюшка, – усмехнулся тот. Уменьшил чемодан с вещами, спрятал в карман. Перекинул через плечо сумку с книгами, шагнул к камину. – Знаешь... Я, наверное, должен тебе спасибо сказать. Только почему-то не хочется.  
– Захочешь – скажешь, – кивнула она. – А если нет... Нам, зельеварам, в какой-то мере проще: все можно списать на несчастный случай. Неправильно, мол, профессор Снейп антидот сварил, раздолбай. Но очень хочется верить, что...  
– Что я – не раздолбай?  
– Что когда-нибудь ты все же будешь счастлив, Северус.  
  
Он исчез в зеленом пламени, а Сара опустилась в кресло. Прикрыла глаза...  
– Госпоже грустно? – раздался над ухом голос Тэнни.  
– Даже не знаю, – покачала головой. – Не очень. В конце концов, я сделала всё, что могла. И, кажется, всё-таки победила в этой чёртовой войне!


	9. Записки служебные и не очень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зарисовка из жизни персонажей старых и новых: 12 лет спустя

**Из архивов Министерства Магии:**  
Заместителю начальника  
лаборатории экспериментального зельеварения  
профессору Саре Бишоп:  
Госпожа заместитель! Довожу до Вашего сведения, что исправил в характеристике уволенного Вами сотрудника причину увольнения, изменив Ваш вариант «распиздяй» на «создание аварийной ситуации, повлекшей порчу имущества и множественные травмы прочих сотрудников».  
С уважением, Дамокл Белби.

**Из мусорной корзины в кабинете заместителя начальника лаборатории экспериментального зельеварения С. Бишоп:**  
Сара, ты обалдела?!! Кто тебе позволил увольнять этого (тщательно вымарано) племянника замминистра?! Ты не представляешь, как его дядя меня сегодня (тщательно вымарано две строчки)  
Дамокл.

**Из мусорной корзины в кабинете начальника лаборатории экспериментального зельеварения Д. Белби:**  
Вообще-то, мне очень хотелось просто прибить идиота, но я сдержалась, чем и горжусь. Спасибо, что прикрыл!  
Сара.

**Из архивов Министерства Магии:**  
Начальнику лаборатории экспериментального зельеварения  
Господину Дамоклу Белби  
Довожу до вашего сведения, что считаю совместный проект с лабораторией зельеварения Всеамериканского Магического Университета ошибкой. С уважением,  
Меган Джонс, Пятая лаборатория

**Из мусорной корзины в кабинете начальника лаборатории экспериментального зельеварения Д. Белби:**  
Господин Белби! Вы можете себе представить, что кто-то добровольно решится работать вместе со Снейпом! Да меня от него со школы трясет!  
Меган Д.

**Из стопки документов на одном из столов в лаборатории № 5**  
Дорогая Меган, не волнуйтесь! Мой заместитель, госпожа Бишоп, прекрасно с ним ладит!  
Белби.  
PS: Не согласитесь сегодня поужинать со мной?

**Из мусорной корзины в кабинете начальника лаборатории экспериментального зельеварения Д. Белби:**  
Осталось найти того, кто сумеет поладить с госпожой Б.  
Меган.  
PS: Я согласна.

**Из архивов Министерства Магии:**  
Дорогая профессор Бишоп, сотрудники кафедры зельеварения Всеамериканского Магического Университета будут рады видеть Вас на конференции, посвященной обсуждению работы над «Проектом № 35586». С нетерпением ожидаем Вас и членов Вашей семьи. С уважением,  
руководитель проекта С. Снейп.

**Из верхнего правого ящика стола в кабинете Сары Бишоп:**  
Черт возьми, Сара! Десять лет назад я думал, что самое худшее в моей жизни уже позади! Если бы я знал, что мне предстоит поход в Министерство за разрешением на ввоз в страну «уникального козла»! Кстати, они отказали. Мерлиновы уши, да оставьте вы его Хагриду - тот только счастлив будет!  
В жизни тебе этого не прощу!  
С.

***

И твоего «уникального сотрудника» мне тут тоже не нужно! Мерлин, да с чего вы все решили, что этот Николас Пай – Фламель?! Ему его папа сказал? Ну, знаешь!  
Не сходи с ума.  
С.  
PS: Кстати, что за розовую дрянь вы с Саймоном варили в прошлый раз? Вопрос не праздный – мне надо знать, как отчистить ее с кота.

**Из верхнего правого ящика стола в кабинете Северуса Снейпа:**  
Очень жаль, что ваш Отдел по учету и контролю магических существ отказал Брюзге в разрешении на въезд в страну. Так и быть – оставим Хагриду. В любом случае мы приедем в первых числах сентября.  
Розовая дрянь – это жевательная резинка. Не представляю, как ее снять с кота. К неодушевленному предмету можно было бы применить охлаждающее, опустив его температуру примерно до 20 градусов (по Фаренгейту), но, боюсь, в случае с котом это может оказаться фатальным.  
Целую, Сара.  
PS: А Ник Пай – действительно Фламель. Правда, он об этом периоде своей жизни ничего не помнит.

**Из верхнего правого ящика стола в кабинете Сары Бишоп:**  
Я правильно понял твое "мы"? Неужели Аберфорт согласился приехать без своей уникальной зверюги?  
PS: Да пусть этот Пай будет хоть самим Авиценной!  
PPS: Кота мы побрили. Эйлин рыдает второй день. Да я и сам при виде него вздрагиваю. Саймон отлучен от лаборатории на неделю. Впервые в жизни готов согласиться, что для некоторых детей метла – более безопасный подарок на день рождения, нежели котел.  
Северус.

**Из верхнего правого ящика стола в кабинете Северуса Снейпа:**  
Поздравляю с первым выбросом магии у Эйлин! Нет, я не представляю, как распутать кошачью шерсть двухметровой длины. Своди его в парикмахерскую.  
Целую, Сара.  
PS: Спасибо за то, что зарезервировал гостиничный номер, но это лишнее. Думаю остановиться в родительском доме.

**Из архивов кафедры зельеварения Всеамериканского Магического Университета:**  
Вынуждена сообщить, что мое присутствие на конференции, посвященной обсуждению вопросов, связанных с совместной работой над «Проектом 35586» является невозможным, поскольку обстоятельства требуют моего нахождения в Лондоне. С огромным сожалением,  
Профессор С. Бишоп, представитель лаборатории экспериментального зельеварения, Министерство магии Великобритании, Лондон.

**Из верхнего правого ящика стола в кабинете Северуса Снейпа:**  
Сев, да знаю я, что он (тщательно вымарано). Ну не могу я его бросить! Дамокл – мой друг, и мой долг – быть рядом с ним в трудные времена. В конце концов, не каждый день жена застает тебя в постели с практиканткой.  
Целую, Сара.  
PS: Как ваш кот?

**Из верхнего правого ящика стола в кабинете Сары Бишоп:**  
Меня жена вообще ни разу не заставала в такой ситуации, а с твоим Дамоклом это случается «всего лишь» раз в три месяца! И каждый раз он плачется тебе в жилетку!  
PS: Применил к коту упорядочивающее заклинание. Теперь его шерсть лежит аккуратно. Минус в том, что лежит она в шкафу. Из дома не выпускаем, чтобы нас не арестовали за издевательство над этой тварью. Не представляю что будет, когда вернутся дети.  
Северус.

**Из верхнего правого ящика стола в кабинете Северуса Снейпа:**  
Сев, в твоем возрасте нельзя быть таким наивным! Зелье он сварил! "Как его, понимаешь ли, залить в кота?!" Переделывай для наружного или... хмм... ректального употребления. Ладно бы у тебя детей не было, а так ведь знаешь, каково поить лекарством этих маленьких гадов!  
Целую, Сара.  
PS: За фразу : "У меня нормальные дети, а не Фрэнк Лонгботтом" - обижусь!

**Из архивов Министерства Магии:**  
Кафедра зельеварения Всеамериканского Магического Университета благодарит профессора Бишоп за участие в «Проекте 35586» и надеется на дальнейшее плодотворное сотрудничество.  
С уважением,  
руководитель проекта С. Снейп.

**Из верхнего правого ящика стола в кабинете Сары Бишоп:**  
Твою же мать!!!  
Сара!  
Что за (тщательно вымарано) вещество эти (вымарано, но при желании можно разобрать "мелкие сволочи") Саймон и Фрэнк налили под дверь лаборатории? Я не могу туда попасть! Мерлин, у этого (вымарано) сына Лонгботтома куча родственников, а его подкидывают тебе! Чтоб я еще раз!!! Пригласил тебя в гости с этим "же-ребенком-ну-что-он-такого сделает?"!!!  
Северус.

**Из верхнего правого ящика стола в кабинете Северуса Снейпа:**  
Ханна утверждает, что я единственный человек в ее окружении, который не знает, как воспитывать детей. А, стало быть, делаю все правильно и не даю дурацких советов.  
А что у мальчишек получилось - не могу даже представить. Проводи анализ, ты зельевар или нет? И лучше немагический, чтобы это (вымарано) вещество случайно не взорвалось.  
До следующей "плодотворной" встречи!  
Целую, Сара.


End file.
